wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXV
Upłynęło dni kilkanaście. Król siedział ciągle w widłach rzecznych i gońców na wszystkie strony rozsyłał do fortec, do komend, w kierunku Krakowa i Warszawy, z rozkazami, by mu wszyscy z pomocą spieszyli. Sprowadzano mu też Wisłą prowianty, ile można było, ale niedostatecznie. Po upływie dni dziesięciu poczęto konie jeść, i rozpacz ogarniała króla i jenerałów na myśl, co będzie, gdy rajtaria od koni odpadnie i gdy armat nie będzie w co zaprząc. Zewsząd też przychodziły wieści niepocieszne. Kraj cały tak gorzał wojną, jakby go kto smołą polał i zapalił. Mniejsze komendy, mniejsze prezydia nie mogły spieszyć na pomoc, bo nie mogły wychylać się z miast i z miasteczek Litwa trzymana dotąd żelazną ręką Pontusa de la Gardie, powstała jak jeden człowiek. Wielkopolska, która poddała się najpierwsza, najpierwsza też zrzuciła jarzmo i świeciła całej Rzeczypospolitej przykładem wytrwania, zawziętości, zapału. Partie szlacheckie i chłopskie rzucały się tam nie tylko na stojące po wsiach załogi, ale nawet na miasta. Próżno Szwedzi mścili się straszliwie nad krajem, próżno ucinali ręce schwytanym w niewolę jeńcom, puszczali z dymem wsie, wycinali w pień osady, wznosili szubienice, sprowadzali tortury z Niemiec dla męczenia buntowników. Kto miał cierpieć, cierpiał, kto miał ginąć, ginął, lecz jeśli był szlachcicem, ginął z szablą, jeśli chłopem, ginął z kosą w ręku. I lała się krew szwedzka po całe Wielkopolsce, lud żył w lasach, niewiasty nawet porywały za broń; kary wywoływały tylko zemstę i tym większą zaciekłość. Kulesza, Krzysztof Żegocki i wojewoda podlaski uwijali się na kształt płomieni po kraju, a prócz nich wszystkie bory pełne były partyj; pola leżały nieuprawne, głód srogi rozwielmożnił się w kraju, lecz najbardziej skręcał wnętrzności Szwedów, bo ci w miastach za bramami zamkniętymi siedzieli i nie mogli wychylać się w pole. Aż wreszcie poczęło im braknąć tchu w piersiach. W Mazowszu było to samo. Tam lud kurpieski, w mrokach leśnych żyjący, wychylił się z puszcz, poprzecinał drogi, przejmował żywność i gońców. Na Podlasiu rojna drobna szlachta tysiącami ciągnęła do Sapiehy lub na Litwę. Lubelskie było w rękach konfederacji. Z Rusi dalekich szli Tatarzy, a z nimi i zmuszeni do posłuszeństwa Kozacy. Więc wszyscy byli już pewni, że jeśli nie za tydzień, to za miesiąc, jeśli nie za miesiąc, to za dwa owe widły rzeczne, w których stał król Karol Gustaw z główną armią szwedzką, zmienią się w jedną wielką mogiłę — na sławę dla narodu, na straszną naukę dla tych, którzy by Rzeczpospolitą napadać chcieli. Przewidywano już koniec wojny, byli tacy, którzy mówili, że Karolowi jeden tylko ratunek pozostał: wykupić się i oddać Rzeczypospolitej Inflanty szwedzkie. Lecz nagle polepszyły się losy Karola Gustawa i Szwedów. Dnia 20 marca poddał się Malborg, aż dotąd na próżno przez Szteinboka oblegany. Silna i dzielna armia jego nie miała teraz nic do roboty i mogła pospieszyć na ratunek królowi. Z drugiej strony margraf badeński, skończywszy zaciągi, z gotową siłą i nie utrudzonym jeszcze żołnierzem ruszył również ku widłom rzecznym. Obaj posuwali się naprzód, gromiąc pomniejsze kupy powstańcze, niszcząc, paląc, mordując. Po drodze zabierali prezydia szwedzkie, ściągali pomniejsze komendy i rośli w siłę, jak rzeka rośnie tym bardziej, im więcej strumieni w siebie przyjmuje. Wieści o upadku Malborga, o Szteinbokowej armii i o pochodzie margrabiego badeńskiego doszły bardzo prędko do wideł rzecznych i strapiły serca polskie. Szteinbok był jeszcze daleko, ale margrabia badeński idąc spiesznymi pochodami mógł wkrótce nadejść i zmienić całą postać rzeczy pod Sandomierzem. Złożyli tedy wodzowie polscy radę, w której wzięli udział pan Czarniecki, pan hetman litewski, Michał Radziwiłł, krajczy koronny, pan Witowski, stary doświadczony żołnierz, i pan Lubomirski, który od pewnego czasu przykrzył sobie na Zawiślu. Na radzie owej postanowiono, iż pan Sapieha z litewskim wojskiem pozostanie pilnować Karola, aby się z wideł nie wymknął, zaś pan Czarniecki ruszy przeciw margrabiemu badeńskiemu i spotka go, jako będzie mógł najprędzej, za czym, jeżeli mu Bóg wiktorię spuści, powróci po staremu króla oblegać. Rozkazy odpowiednie zostały natychmiast wydane. Nazajutrz zagrały trąbki wsiadanego przez munsztuk tak cicho, że je ledwie usłyszano, chciał bowiem Czarniecki odejść w tajemnicy przed Szwedami. Na dawnym obozowisku położyło się zaraz kilka luźnych partyj szlacheckich i chłopskich. Ci porozpalali ogniska i huczeć poczęli, aby nieprzyjaciel myślał, iż nikt z majdanu nie wyszedł, zaś kasztelańskie chorągwie wymykały się jedna za drugą. Poszła więc naprzód laudańska, która po prawie powinna była przy panu Sapieże pozostać, ale że Czarniecki bardzo się w niej rozkochał, więc mu hetman nie chciał jej odbierać. Za laudańską poszła Wąsowiczowa, lud wyborny, przez starego żołnierza prowadzony, któremu pół wieku we krwi rozlewie zeszło; za czym poszła księcia Dymitra Wiśniowieckiego pod Szandarowskim, ta sama, która pod Rudnikiem niezmierną chwałą się okryła; za czym pana Witowskiego dragonii dwa regimenta, za czym dwie pana starosty jaworowskiego; słynny Stapkowski w jednej porucznikował; za czym kasztelańska własna, królewska pod Polanowskim i cała siła pana Lubomirskiego. Piechoty nie brano dla pośpiechu ni wozów, bo komunikiem iść mieli. Wszystkie razem stanęły pod Zawadą w sile znacznej i ochocie wielkiej. Wówczas wyjechał na przodek pan Czarniecki i uszykowawszy je do pochodu, sam zatrzymał nieco konia i puszczał je mimo siebie tak, aby całą siłę dobrze obejrzeć. Koń pod nim prychał i łbem rzucał, a kiwał jakby chcąc witać przechodzące pułki, a samemu kasztelanowi serce rosło. Piękny też widok miał przed oczyma. Jak okiem sięgnął, fala koni, fala srogich lic żołnierskich, ruchem końskim kołysana, nad nimi trzecia jeszcze fala szabel i grotów, migotliwa i błyszcząca w porannym słońcu. Siła okrutna szła od nich, a tę siłę czuł w sobie pan kasztelan, bo już nie była to lada jaka zbieranina wolentarska, ale lud na kowadle wojennym wykuty, sprawny, ćwiczony i w bitwie tak "jadowity", że żadna w świecie jazda zdzierżyć mu w równej sile nie mogła. Więc pan Czarniecki uczuł w tej chwili, że na pewno, że bez żadnej wątpliwości z tymi ludźmi rozniesie na szablach i kopytach wojsko margrabiego badeńskiego i owo przeczuwane zwycięstwo rozpromieniło mu tak oblicze, że blask bił od niego na pułki. — Z Bogiem! Po wiktorię! — zakrzyknął wreszcie. — Z Bogiem! Pobijemy! — odpowiedziały mu potężne głosy. I okrzyk ów przeleciał przez wszystkie chorągwie, jak głuchy grzmot przez chmury. Czarniecki wspiął konia, by dognać idącą w przodku laudańską. I poszli. Szli zaś nie jak ludzie, ale jak stado ptaków drapieżnych, które, zwietrzywszy bój w oddali, lecą z wichrem na prześcigi. Nigdy, nawet między Tatarami w stepie, nikt nie słyszał o takim pochodzie. Żołnierz spał w kulbace, jadł, i pił nie zsiadając; konie karmiono z ręki. Rzeki, bory, wsie, miasta zostawały za nimi. Ledwie po wsiach wypadli chłopi z chałup patrzeć na wojsko, już wojsko nikło w oddali za tumanami kurzawy. Szli dzień i noc, tyle tylko wypoczywając, aby koni nie wygubić. Wreszcie pod Kozienicami wpadli na ośm chorągwi szwedzkich, pod wodzą Torneskilda. Laudańska, idąca w przodku, pierwsza dojrzała nieprzyjaciela i nie odetchnąwszy nawet, natychmiast skoczyła ku niemu w dym. Drugi poszedł Szandarowski, trzeci Wąsowicz, czwarty Stapkowski. Szwedzi mniemając, że z jakimiś partiami mają do czynienia, stawili w otwartym polu czoło i w dwie godziny później nie pozostała jedna żywa dusza, która by mogła do margrabiego dobiec i krzyknąć, że to Czarniecki idzie. Po prostu rozniesiono na szablach owe ośm chorągwi, świadka klęski nie zostawując. Po czym ruszyli, jakby kto sierpem rzucił, do Magnuszewa, szpiegowie bowiem dali znać, iż margrabia badeński z całym wojskiem w Warce się znajduje. Pan Wołodyjowski został wysłany na noc z podjazdem, aby dał znać, tak wojsko rozłożone i jaka jego siła. Bardzo na ową ekspedycję narzekał pan Zagłoba, albowiem nawet przesławny Wiśniowiecki nigdy takich pochodów nie odbywał; żalił się też stary towarzysz, lecz wolał iść z Wołodyjowskim niż przy wojsku zostawać. — Złoty był pod Sandomierzem czas — mówił przeciągając się w kulbace — człek jadł, spał i na oblężonych Szwedów z dala spoglądał, a teraz nie ma kiedy i manierki do gęby przyłożyć. Znam ja sztukę wojenną antiquorum: wielkiego Pompejusza i Cezara, ale pan Czarniecki nową modę wymyśla. Przeciw wszelkiej jest to regule trząść brzuch przez tyle dni i nocy. Z głodu już imaginacja rebelizować we mnie poczyna i ciągle mi się zdaje, że gwiazdy to kasza, a księżyc sperka. Na psa taka wojna! Jak mi Bóg miły, tak z głodu chce się własnemu koniowi uszy obgryźć! — Jutro, da Bóg, wypoczniemy po Szwedach! — Wolę już Szwedów niż taką mitręgę! Panie! Panie! kiedy Ty dasz spokój tej Rzeczypospolitej, a staremu Zagłobie ciepły przypiecek i piwo grzane... niechby i bez śmietany... Kołataj się, stary, na szkapie, kołataj, póki się do śmierci nie dokołatasz... Nie ma tam który tabaki? Może ową senność nozdrzami wyparsknę... Księżyc mi w samą gębę tak świeci, że aż do brzucha zagląda, a nie wiem, czego tam szuka, bo nic nie znajdzie. Na psa taka wojna, powtarzam! — Skoro wuj myślisz, że księżyc sperka, to go wuj zjedz! — rzekł Roch. — Gdybym ciebie zjadł, mógłbym powiedzieć, że wołowinę jadłem, ale boję się, bym po takiej pieczeni reszty dowcipu nie utracił. — Jeśli ja wół, a wuj mój wuj, to wuj co? — A ty, kpie, myślisz, że Altea dlatego porodziła głownię, że przy piecu siadała? — A mnie co do tego? — To do tego, że jeśliś wołem, to się naprzód o ojca swego dopytuj, nie o wuja, bo Europę byk porwał, ale brat jej, który wypadł wujem jej potomstwu, był dlatego człowiekiem. Rozumiesz? — Co prawda, nie rozumiem, ale zjeść, to bym też co zjadł. — Zjedz licha i daj mnie spać! Co tam, panie Michale? Czemuśmy to stanęli? — Warkę widać — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Ot, wieża kościelna błyszczy w miesiącu. — A Magnuszew jużeśmy minęli? — Magnuszew został na prawo. Dziwno mi, że po tej stronie rzeki żadnego podjazdu szwedzkiego nie masz. Pojedziem do tych chaszczów i postoim, może nam Bóg spuści jakowego języka. To rzekłszy pan Michał wprowadził oddział do zarośli i ustawił o sto kroków po obu stronach drogi przykazawszy, by cicho stali i cugle trzymali krótko, aby który koń nie zarżał. — Czekać! — rzekł. — Posłuchamy, co się za rzeką dzieje, a może i co obaczym. Stanęli więc, lecz długi czas nie było nic słychać prócz słowików, które w pobliskim gaju olszynowym zaśpiewywały się na śmierć. Strudzeni żołnierze poczęli się kiwać w kulbakach, pan Zagłoba położył się na szyi końskiej i zasnął głęboko; nawet i konie drzemały. Upłynęła godzina. Nareszcie wprawne ucho Wołodyjowskiego dosłyszało coś podobnego do stąpania koni po twardej drodze. — Czuj duch! — rzekł do żołnierzy. Sam zaś wysunął się na brzeg chaszczów i spojrzał na drogę. Droga błyszczała w księżycu jak srebrna wstęga, ale nic nie było na niej widać, odgłos kroków końskich zbliżał się jednak. — Idą na pewno! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. I wszyscy ściągnęli jeszcze krócej konie, każdy zatamował oddech; nie było słychać nic prócz kląskania słowików w olszynie. Wtem na drodze ukazał się oddział szwedzki, złożony z trzydziestu jeźdźców. Szli z wolna i dość niedbale, nie w szeregu, ale rozwleczonym pasmem. Żołnierze jedni gawędzili ze sobą, drudzy pośpiewywali z cicha, bo ciepła noc majowa działała nawet na twarde dusze żołnierskie. Przeszli, nic nie podejrzewając, tak blisko od stojącego nie opodal brzegu pana Michała, że mógł zawietrzyć zapach koni i dym lulek, które rajtarowie palili. Na koniec znikli na zakręcie drogi. Wołodyjowski czekał jeszcze dość długo, aż tętent zginął w oddaleniu, wówczas dopiero zjechał do oddziału i rzekł do panów Skrzetuskich: — Pognamy ich teraz jako gęsi do obozu pana kasztelana. Żaden nie powinien ujść, by nie dał znać! — Jeśli potem pan Czarniecki nie pozwoli nam się najeść i wyspać-rzekł Zagłoba — to mu podziękuję za służbę i wracam do Sapia. U Sapia, kiedy bitwa, to bitwa, ale kiedy fryszt, to i uczta. Żebyś miał cztery gęby, wszystkim dałbyś funkcję przystojną. To mi wódz! I prawdę rzekłszy, powiedzcie mi, po kiego diabła nie służymy u Sapia, gdy ta chorągiew z prawa mu przynależy? — Ojciec, nie bluźnij przeciw największemu wojennikowi w Rzeczypospolitej — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Nie ja bluźnię; jeno moje kiszki, na których głód gra jak na skrzypkach. — Potańcują przy nich Szwedzi — przerwał Wołodyjowski. — Teraz, mości panowie, jedźmy żywo! Przy onej karczmie w lesie, którąś my w tę stronę jadąc minęli, chciałbym właśnie na nich nastąpić. I poprowadził oddział szybciej, ale niezbyt szybko. Wjechali w las gęsty, w którym ogarnęła ich ciemność. Karczma była o kilkanaście stajań. Zbliżywszy się do niej szli znów noga za nogą, by zbyt wcześnie alarmu nie dawać. Gdy byli nie więcej już jak na strzał armatni, doszedł ich gwar ludzki. — Są i hałasują! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Szwedzi istotnie zatrzymali się przy karczmie szukając jakiejś żywej duszy, od której mogliby zasięgnąć języka. Lecz karczma była pusta. Jedni tedy przetrząsali główną budowę, inni szukali w oborze, w chlewach, inni podnosili snopki w dachach. Połowa stała na majdanie trzymając konie tym, którzy szukali. Oddział Wołodyjowskiego zbliżył się na kroków sto i począł tatarskim półksiężycem otaczać karczmę. Stojący na majdanie słyszeli doskonale, a w końcu widzieli ludzi i konie, lecz że w lesie było ciemno, nie mogli poznać, co to za wojsko, nie alarmowali się zaś bynajmniej ani przypuszczając, by z tamtej strony mógł jakikolwiek inny niż szwedzki oddział zajeżdżać. Dopiero ów ruch półksiężycowy zdziwił i zaniepokoił ich. Ozwały się zaraz wołania na tych, którzy byli w budynkach. Nagle naokół karczmy rozległ się krzyk: Ałła!, i huk kilku wystrzałów. W jednej chwili ciemne tłumy żołnierzy pojawiły się, jakby spod ziemi wyrosły. Uczynił się zamęt i szczękanie szablami, klątwy, stłumione krzyki, lecz wszystko nie trwało dłużej nad dwa pacierze. Po czym na majdanie przed karczmą zostało kilka ciał ludzkich i końskich, oddział zaś Wołodyjowskiego ruszył dalej, prowadząc ze sobą dwudziestu pięciu jeńców. Szli teraz w skok, poganiając płazami szabel rajtarskie konie, i skoro świt doszli do Magnuszewa. W obozie Czarnieckiego nikt nie spał; wszyscy byli w pogotowiu. Sam kasztelan wyszedł przeciw podjazdowi wspierając się na obuszku, wychudzony i blady z bezsenności. — Co tam? — spytał Wołodyjowskiego. — Siła masz języka? — Jest dwudziestu pięciu jeńców. — A ilu uszło? — Nec nuntius cladis. Wszyscy ogarnięci! — Ciebie jeno wysyłać, choćby do piekła, żołnierzyku! Dobrze! Wziąść ich zaraz na pytki. Sam będę indagował! To rzekłszy kasztelan zwrócił z miejsca, a odchodząc rzekł: — A być w gotowości, bo może nie mieszkając ruszymy na nieprzyjaciela. — Jak to? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Cicho waść — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. Szwedzcy jeńcy bez przypiekania w mig zeznali, co było im wiadomo o siłach margrabiego badeńskiego, o ilości armat, piechoty i jazdy. Zadumał się tedy nieco pan kasztelan, bo się dowiedział, że wprawdzie jest to nowo zaciężna armia, ale złożona z samych starych żołnierzy, którzy w Bóg wie ilu wojnach brali udział. Było też siła między nimi Niemców i znaczny oddział dragonii francuskiej; cała siła przewyższała o kilkaset głów wojsko polskie. Lecz natomiast pokazało się z zeznań, że margrabia ani przypuszczał nawet, iżby Czarniecki był tak blisko, i wierzył, iż Polacy całą siłą oblegają króla pod Sandomierzem. Ledwie to usłyszał kasztelan, gdy zerwał się z miejsca i zakrzyknął na swego dworzanina: — Witowski, każ trąbić przez munsztuk, by na koń siadano! W pół godziny później wojsko ruszyło i ruszyło świeżym rankiem majowym przez lasy i pola rosą okryte. W końcu Warka; a raczej jej zgliszcza, bo miasto przed sześciu laty spłonęło było niemal ze szczętem, ukazały się na widnokręgu. Wojska Czarnieckiego szły po otwartej płaszczyźnie, więc długo się przed okiem szwedzkim ukrywać nie mogły. Jakoż dostrzeżono je, ale margrabia mniemał, iż to są rozmaite partie, które połączone w znaczną kupę chcą alarmować obóz. Dopiero gdy coraz nowe chorągwie, idące rysią, ukazywały się zza lasu, powstał ruch gorączkowy w szwedzkim obozie. Z pola widziano pomniejsze oddziały rajtarii i pojedynczych oficerów przebiegających między pułkami. Barwna szwedzka piechota poczęła wysypywać się na środek równiny; pułki formowały się jeden za drugim w oczach polskich żołnierzy i stawały rojnie, na kształt kraśnych stad ptactwa. Nad głowami ich podnosiły się ku słońcu czworoboki potężnych dzid, którymi piechurowie zasłaniali się przed impetem jazdy. Na koniec ujrzano tłumy jazdy szwedzkiej pancernej, biegnące kłusem na skrzydłach; zataczano i odprzodkowywano na gwałt armaty. Wszystkie przygotowania, cały ten ruch widać było jako na dłoni, bo wstało słońce jasne, przepyszne, i rozświeciło całą krainę. Pilica dzieliła dwa wojska. Na szwedzkim brzegu ozwały się trąby, kotły, bębny i krzyki żołnierstwa stawającego co duchu do sprawy, a pan Czarniecki kazał również dąć w krzywuły i następował ze wszystkimi chorągwiami ku rzece. Wtem poskoczył co tchu w dzianecie do Wąsowiczowej chorągwi, która była najbliżej rzeki. — Stary żołnierzu! — krzyknął — ruszaj mi ku mostowi, tam z koni i do muszkietów! Niech się na ciebie cała potęga obróci! Prowadź! Wąsowicz jeno poczerwieniał nieco z ochoty i machnął buzdyganem. Ludzie krzyk uczyniwszy pomknęli za nim jak tuman kurzawy gnanej wiatrem. Dopadłszy na trzysta kroków do mostu zwolnili biegu; tuż dwie trzecie zeskoczyło z kulbak i biegiem ruszyło ku mostowi. Szwedzi zaś ruszyli z drugiej strony i wkrótce zagrały muszkiety, zrazu wolniej, potem coraz prędzej, jakby tysiąc cepów biło nieregularnie w klepisko. Dymy rozciągnęły się na rzekę. Krzyki zachęty brzmiały przy jednym i drugim naczółku. Uwaga obu wojsk skupiła się na most, który był drewniany, wąski, zatem trudny do zdobycia, a łatwy do obrony. Jednakże tylko przezeń można się było dostać do Szwedów. Toteż w kwadrans później pchnął pan Czarniecki dragonię Lubomirskiego w pomoc Wąsowiczowi. Lecz Szwedzi poczęli już i z armat ostrzeliwać przeciwległy naczółek. Zataczano coraz nowe sztuki i faskule poczęły z wyciem przelatywać ponad głowami Wąsowiczowych i dragonii, padać na łąkę i ryć w zagony ziemię, obrzucając walczących darnią i błotem. Margrabia badeński stojąc pod lasem, na tyłach armii, patrzył przez perspektywę na bitwę. Od czasu do czasu zaś odejmował ją od oczu i spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na swój sztab, wzruszał ramionami. — Poszaleli — mówił — koniecznie chcą ów most sforsować. Kilka dział i dwa lub trzy pułki może go przed całą armią bronić. Jednakże Wąsowicz coraz potężniej następował ze swymi ludźmi, więc i obrona stawała się coraz zaciętszą. Most stawał się punktem środkowym bitwy, ku któremu z wolna poczęła ciężyć i ściągała się cała linia szwedzka. W godzinę później zmienił się jej cały szyk i zwrócił się bokiem do poprzedniej pozycji. Most zasypywano po prostu deszczem ognia i żelaza; ludzie Wąsowicza poczęli padać gęstym trupem, tymczasem przylatywały ordynanse coraz gwałtowniejsze, by koniecznie szli naprzód. — Zgubi Czarniecki tych ludzi! — krzyknął nagle pan marszałek koronny. Zaś pan Witowski, jako doświadczony żołnierz, poznał, że źle się dzieje, i aż dygotał cały z niecierpliwości, na koniec nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej, za czym wspiął konia, aż rumak stęknął żałośnie, i skoczył ku Czarnieckiemu, który przez cały czas ten ciągle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, posuwał ludzi ku rzece. Wasza miłość! — krzyknął Witowski — krew się próżno leje; nie zdobędziemy tego mostu! — Ja też go nie chcę zdobywać! — odrzekł Czarniecki. — Więc czego wasza dostojność chcesz? Co mamy robić? — Ku rzece chorągwiami! ku rzece! Do szeregu waść! Tu Czarniecki począł sypać oczyma takie błyskawice, iż Witowski cofnął się słowa nie rzekłszy. Tymczasem chorągwie doszły na dwadzieścia kroków do brzegu i stanęły długą linią wzdłuż koryta. Nikt z oficerów ni żołnierzy nie wiedział w pień, dlaczego to czynią. Nagle Czarniecki pojawił się jak piorun przed frontem chorągwi. Ogień miał w licach, piorun w oczach. Wiatr silny podnosił mu burkę na ramionach na kształt potężnych skrzydeł, koń pod nim skakał i wspinał się wyrzucając płomień z nozdrzy, on zaś szablę puścił na temblak, czapkę zerwał z głowy i ze zjeżoną czupryną, z potem na czole, krzyknął do swojej dywizji: — Mości panowie! Rzeką się nieprzyjaciel zastawił i drwi z nas! Morze przepłynął na pognębienie nam ojczyzny, a myśli, że my w jej obronie tej rzeki nie przepłyniem! Tu czapkę cisnął na ziemię, a chwyciwszy szablę, wskazał nią na wezbrane wody. Uniesienie go porwało, bo aż wstał w kulbace i jeszcze potężniej zakrzyknął: — Komu Bóg! komu wiara! komu ojczyzna miła! za mną! I ścisnąwszy konia ostrogami tak, iż rumak jakoby w powietrze wyskoczył rzucił się w nurty. Bryznęła naokół fala, mąż i koń skryli się na chwilę pod wodą, lecz wypłynęli w mgnieniu oka. — Za moim panem! — krzyknął Michałko, ten sam, który pod Rudnikiem chwałą się okrył. I skoczył w wodę. — Za mną! — wrzasnął przeraźliwym a cienkim głosem Wołodyjowski. I nurknął, nim krzyczeć przestał. — Jezusie, Mario! — ryknął, wspinając do skoku konia, Zagłoba. Wtem ława mężów i koni runęła w falę, aż woda wyskoczyła z szalonym rozpędem na brzegi. Za laudańską poszła wiśniowiecka, za wiśniowiecką pana Witowskiego, za nią Stapkowskiego, za nią wszystkie inne. Szał taki ogarnął tych ludzi, że pchały się chorągwie na wyścigi; krzyk komendy pomieszał się z krzykiem żołnierstwa, rzeka wystąpiła z brzegów i spieniła się na mleko w mgnieniu oka. Fala poczęła znosić nieco pułki, lecz konie, bodzone ostrogami, płynęły jakby nieprzejrzane stada delfinów, chrapiąc nozdrzami i stękając. Zapełnili tak rzekę, że tłum łbów końskich i ludzkich utworzył jakoby most, po którym mógłbyś przejść suchą nogą na drugi brzeg. Czarniecki przepłynął pierwszy, lecz nim woda zeń ociekła, wypłynęła za nim laudańska, więc machnął pan kasztelan buzdyganem i krzyknął na Wołodyjowskiego: — W skok! bij! A do wiśniowieckiej pod Szandarowskim: — W nich! I tak puszczał jedną za drugą, póki wszystkich nie odprawił. Przy ostatniej sam stanął na czele i zakrzyknąwszy: "W imię Boże! szczęśliwie!" — ruszył z innymi. A wszakże dwa pułki rajtarii, stojąc w odwodzie, widziały, co się dzieje, lecz pułkowników ogarnęło osłupienie tak wielkie, że nim ruszyli się z miejsca, już laudańska, rozpuściwszy konie, szła na nich niepowstrzymanym pędem. Uderzywszy rozmiotła pierwszy pułk jak wicher liście, zepchnęła go na drugi, zmieszała drugi, wtem doskoczył za nią Szandarowski i rozpoczęła się rzeźba straszna, lecz krótko trwająca; po chwili rozerwały się szeregi szwedzkie i tłum bezładny począł umykać ku głównej armii. Chorągwie Czarnieckiego biegły za nimi z krzykiem straszliwym, siekąc, bodąc, pole trupami zaściełając. Stało się wreszcie jasnym, dlaczego pan Czarniecki kazał Wąsowiczowi zdobywać most, chociaż nie miał zamiaru po nim przechodzić. Oto główna uwaga całej armii skupiła się na ów punkt, i dlatego nikt nie bronił, i nie miał czasu bronić przeprawy wpław. Przy tym wszystkie niemal paszcze armatnie i cały front wojsk nieprzyjacielskich zwrócony był za rzekę ku mostowi, a teraz gdy trzy tysiące jazdy szło jej w bok całym pędem, teraz dopiero trzeba było zmieniać szyk, formować nowy front, by się choć jako tako od uderzenia zasłonić. Jakoż stał się straszliwy skrzęt i zamieszanie: pułki piechoty, jazdy odwracały się co duchu ku nieprzyjacielowi, łamiąc się w pośpiechu, zawadzając jedne o drugie, stawając byle gdzie, nie rozumiejąc wśród wrzasku i tumultu komendy, działając na własną rękę. Próżno oficerowie czynili nadludzkie usiłowania, próżno margrabia ruszył natychmiast stojące pod lasem w rezerwie pułki jazdy; nim do jakiejkolwiek sprawy przyszli, nim piechota zdołała dzidy tylnymi końcami w ziemię zasadzić, by je nadstawić nieprzyjacielowi, wpadła chorągiew laudańska jak duch śmierci, w sam środek szyków; za nią druga, trzecia, czwarta, piąta, szósta. Dopieroż rozpoczął się dzień sądu! Dymy strzałów muszkietowych przykryły, jakoby chmurą, całą bitwę, a w tej chmurze huk, wrzenie, nadludzkie głosy rozpaczy, krzyki tryumfu, przeraźliwe dźwiękanie żelaza, jakby w kuźni piekielnej, grzechotanie muszkietów; czasem błysnął proporzec i zapadł w dymy, czasem złota szpica chorągwi pułkowej, i znów nic nie widziałeś, jeno łoskot rozlegał się coraz straszliwszy, jakoby ziemia zarwała się nagle pod rzeką i jakoby wody jej spadały w przepaść niezgłębioną. Wtem z boku nowe zabrzmiały wrzaski: to Wąsowicz przeszedł most i szedł w bok nieprzyjaciela. Wówczas niedługo już trwała bitwa. Z owej chmury poczęły się wysuwać i biec ku lasowi potężne kupy ludzkie, bezładne, obłąkane, bez czapek, hełmów, bez broni. Za nimi lunął wkrótce cały potok ludzki w najokropniejszym zwichrzeniu. Artyleria, piechota, jazda, pomieszane ze sobą, uciekały ku lasowi, oślepłe z trwogi i przerażenia. Niektórzy żołnierze krzyczeli wniebogłosy, niektórzy uciekali w milczeniu, osłaniając głowy rękoma, inni w biegu zrzucali odzież, inni zatrzymywali biegnących naprzód, padali sami, tratowali się wzajemnie, a tuż za nimi, nad ich karkami i głowami, pędziła ława jeźdźców polskich. Co chwila widziałeś całe ich szeregi, wspinające konie i rzucające się w największą gęstwę ludzką. Nie bronił się już nikt, wszyscy szli pod miecz. Trup padał na trupie. Cięto bez wytchnienia, bez miłosierdzia, na całej równinie; po brzegach rzeki, ku lasowi, jak okiem sięgnął, widziałeś tylko uciekających i goniących: gdzieniegdzie tylko pojedyncze oddziały piechoty dawały bezładny a rozpaczliwy opór, armaty umilkły. Bitwa przestała być bitwą, zmieniła się na rzeź. Cała część armii, która biegła ku lasowi, została w pień wyciętą. Dotarły doń tylko nieliczne szwadrony rajtarii, za którymi wpadły w gęstwinę lekkie chorągwie. Lecz w lesie czekali już na owych niedobitków chłopi, którzy na odgłos bitwy zlecieli się ze wszystkich wsi okolicznych. Najstraszliwsza pogoń trwała jednak na drodze warszawskiej, którą uciekały główne siły szwedzkie. Młodszy margrabia Adolf po dwakroć usiłował tam osłonić ucieczkę, lecz po dwakroć rozbity, sam wreszcie wpadł w niewolę. Oddział przybocznej jego piechoty francuskiej, złożony z czterystu ludzi, rzucił broń, trzy tysiące wyborowego żołnierza, muszkieterów i jazdy, uciekało aż do Mniszewa. Muszkietników wycięto w Mniszewie, jazdę goniono ku Czerskowi, póki nie rozproszyła się zupełnie po lasach, trzcinach, zaroślach. Tam nazajutrz dopiero wyszukiwali pojedynczych jeźdźców chłopi. Nim słońce zaszło, armia Fryderyka margrabiego badeńskiego przestała istnieć. Na pierwszym pobojowisku pozostali sami tylko chorążowie z gołymi chorągwiami, bo wszyscy ludzie zagnali się za nieprzyjacielem. I słońce miało się już dobrze ku schyłkowi, gdy pierwsze oddziały jazdy poczęły ukazywać się od strony lasu i Mniszewa. Wracały ze śpiewaniem i szumem, wyrzucając w górę czapki, paląc z bandoletów. Prawie wszystkie wiodły za sobą tłumy powiązanych w łyka jeńców. Ci szli przy koniach bez kapeluszy, bez hełmów, z głowami pospuszczanymi na piersi, obdarci, okrwawieni, co chwila potykający się o ciała poległych współbraci. Pobojowisko straszny przedstawiało widok. W niektórych miejscach, gdzie zderzono się najpotężniej, leżały po prostu stosy trupów, na pół włóczni wysoko. Niektórzy z piechurów trzymali jeszcze zakrzepłymi dłońmi długie włócznie. Włóczniami tymi pokryty był cały majdan. Miejscami tkwiły one dotychczas w ziemi; gdzieniegdzie leżały mostem, gdzieniegdzie złamki ich potworzyły jakoby zagrodzenia i płoty. Lecz przeważnie wszędy przedstawiała się oku okrutna a żałosna mieszanina ciał ludzkich pomiażdżonych kopytami, drzewców, połamanych muszkietów, bębnów, trąb, kapeluszy, pasów, blaszanych ładunków, które nosiła piechota, rąk i nóg sterczących tak bezładnie ze stosów ciał, że trudno było odgadnąć, do kogo należą. Szczególnie w tych miejscach, gdzie broniła się piechota, leżały całe szańce trupów. W dali nieco, przy rzece, stały ostygłe już armaty, jedne poprzewracane przez napór ludzki, drugie jakoby gotowe jeszcze do strzału. Obok nich spali, ujęci snem wiecznym, kanonierowie, których również wycięto do nogi. Widziano wiele trupów przewieszonych przez działa i obejmujących je rękoma, jakby ci żołnierze chcieli je jeszcze po śmierci osłaniać. Spiż, poplamiony krwią i mózgiem, połyskiwał złowrogo w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Złote blaski odbijały się w zakrzepłej krwi, która tu i owdzie utworzyła małe jeziorka. Ckliwy jej zapach mieszał się na całym pobojowisku z wonią prochu, z wyziewami ciał i końskim potem. Pan Czarniecki powrócił jeszcze przed zachodem słońca z królewskim pułkiem i stanął na środku majdanu. Wojska powitały go grzmiącym okrzykiem. Co który oddział nadciągnął, to wiwatował bez końca, on zaś stał w blaskach słonecznych, utrudzon niezmiernie, lecz cały promienny, z gołą głową, z szablą zwieszoną na temblaku i coraz to odpowiadał wiwatującym: — Nie mnie, mości panowie, nie mnie, lecz imieniowi boskiemu! Zaś obok niego stał Witowski i Lubomirski, ten ostatni jasny jak samo słońce, bo w pozłociste blachy przybrany, z twarzą obryzganą krwią, bo okrutnie pracował i sam własną ręką siekł, ścinał jak prosty żołnierz, lecz już markotny i posępny, gdyż nawet jego własne pułki krzyczały: — Vivat Czarniecki, dux et victor! Zazdrość więc poczęła już nurtować duszę marszałkową. Tymczasem coraz nowe oddziały waliły ze wszystkich stron na pobojowisko, za każdym zaś razem nadjeżdżał towarzysz i ciskał panu Czarnieckiemu pod nogi zdobytą chorągiew nieprzyjacielską. Na ów widok powstawały nowe krzyki, nowe wiwatowania, ciskanie czapek w górę i palba z bandoletów. Słońce zachodziło coraz niżej. Wtem w jedynym kościele, jaki po pożarze w Warce pozostał, zadzwoniono na nieszpór; natychmiast poodkrywały się wszystkie głowy; ksiądz Piekarski, setny ksiądz, zaintonował: "Anioł Pański zwiastował Najświętszej Pannie Marii!..." a tysiąc żelaznych piersi odpowiedziało mu natychmiast potężnymi głosami: "...i poczęła z Ducha Świętego!..." Wszystkie oczy podniosły się ku niebu, które zarumieniło się całe zorzą wieczorną, i z owego krwawego pobojowiska poczęła lecieć ku grającym w górze blaskom przedwieczornym pieśń pobożna. Właśnie gdy skończono śpiewać, nadjechała rysią laudańska chorągiew, która się była najdalej zagnała za nieprzyjacielem. Żołnierze znów poczęli ciskać chorągwie pod nogi panu Czarnieckiemu, więc on uradował się w sercu, i widząc Wołodyjowskiego, posunął ku niemu konia. — A siła wam ich uszło? — spytał. Pan Wołodyjowski począł tylko głową kręcić na znak, że nie siła uszło, lecz tak był zziajany, że słowa jednego przemówić nie mógł, jeno w otwartą gębę łapał powietrze raz po razu, aż mu w piersiach grało. Pokazał wreszcie ręką na usta, że mówić nie może, a pan Czarniecki zrozumiał i za głowę go tylko ścisnął. — Ten się spracował! — rzekł — bodaj się tacy na kamieniu rodzili! Pan Zagłoba zaś prędzej odzyskał oddech i szczękając zębami, tak począł przerywanym głosem mówić: Dla Boga! Na pot zimny wiater wieje!... Parala mnie trzaśnie... Zewleczcie szaty z jakiego grubego Szweda i dajcie mi, bo wszystko na mnie mokre... Mokro i tu mokro... Nie wiem już, co woda, a co mój własny pot, a co krew szwedzka... Jeślim ja się spodziewał... że... kiedy w życiu tylu tych szelmów narżnę, tom niewart być podogoniem przy kulbace... Największa wiktoria w tej wojnie... Ale do wody nie będę drugi raz skakał... Nie jedz, nie pij, nie śpij, a potem kąpiel... Dość mi na stare lata... Ręka mi zemdlała... Już mnie parala ima... Gorzałki, na miły Bóg!... Słysząc to pan Czarniecki i widząc wiekowego męża istotnie całkiem pokrytego krwią nieprzyjacielską, ulitował się nad wiekiem i podał mu własną manierkę. Zagłoba przechylił ją do ust i po chwili oddał próżną, po czym rzekł: — Tylem się wody w Pilicy ożłopał, że rychło patrzeć, jak mi się ryby w brzuchu wylęgną, ale to lepsze od wody. — A przebierz się waść w inne szaty, choćby i szwedzkie — rzekł pan kasztelan. — Ja wujowi grubego Szweda poszukam! — ozwał się Roch. — Po co z trupa mam pokrwawione kłaść — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Ściągnij no wszystko do koszuli z tego jenerała, któregom w jasyr wziął. — Toś waść wziął jenerała? — spytał żywo pan Czarniecki. — Kogom nie wziął, czegom nie dokonał! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. Wtem pan Wołodyjowski odzyskał mowę: — Wzięt przez nas młodszy margrabia Adolf, hrabia Falkenstein, jenerał Węgier, jenerał Poter, Benzy, nie licząc pomniejszych oficerów. — A margrabia Fryderyk? — spytał Czarniecki. — Jeśli tu nie leży, to uszedł w lasy, ale jeśli uszedł, to go chłopi zabiją! Pan Wołodyjowski omylił się w swych przewidywaniach. Margrabia Fryderyk wraz z grafem Szlipenbachem i Ehrensheinem błądząc lasami dotarli nocą do Czerska; tam przesiedziawszy w ruinach zamku trzy dni o chłodzie i głodzie, powędrowali nocą do Warszawy. Nie uchroniło ich to później przed niewolą, na ten raz jednak ocaleli. Noc już była, gdy pan Czarniecki zjechał ku Warce z pobojowiska. Była to może najweselsza noc w jego życiu, tak wielkiej bowiem klęski nie ponieśli dotąd Szwedzi od początku wojny. Wszystkie działa, wszystkie chorągwie, wszystka starszyzna, prócz naczelnego wodza, była wzięta. Armia zniesiona do szczętu; rozegnane na cztery wiatry małe jej resztki musiały paść ofiarą kup chłopskich. Lecz pokazało się jeszcze przy tym, że owi Szwedzi, którzy sami za niezwyciężonych w otwartym polu się mieli, nie mogą właśnie w otwartym polu mierzyć się z regularnymi polskimi chorągwiami. Rozumiał wreszcie pan Czarniecki, jak potężny skutek to zwycięstwo w całej Rzeczypospolitej wywrze, jak podniesie ducha, jaki rozbudzi zapał; widział już całą Rzeczpospolitą w niedalekiej przyszłości od ucisku uwolnioną, tryumfującą... Może i złocistą wielkohetmańską buławę widział oczyma duszy na niebie. Wolno mu było o niej marzyć, bo szedł ku niej jak prawy żołnierz, jak obrońca ojczyzny, i był z takich, którzy nie powstają ani z soli, ani z roli, jeno z tego, co ich boli. Tymczasem ledwie całą duszą mógł objąć tę radość, która na niego spłynęła, więc zwrócił się do jadącego obok marszałka i rzekł: — Teraz pod Sandomierz! pod Sandomierz, jako najprędzej! Umie już wojsko rzeki przepływać; nie zastraszy nas San ni Wisła! Marszałek nie odrzekł ani słowa, natomiast jadący nieco opodal, w szwedzkim przebraniu, pan Zagłoba, pozwolił sobie w głos przemówić: — Jedźcie, gdzie chcecie, ale beze mnie, bom ja nie kurek na kościele, który się kręci dniem i nocą, jeść i spać nie potrzebując. Pan Czarniecki tak był wesół, że nie tylko się nie rozgniewał, ale odrzekł żartując: — Waść do dzwonnicy niż do kurka podobniejszy, zwłaszcza że jako widzę, wróble masz w kopule. Wszelako quod attinet jadła i spoczynku, to się wszystkim przynależy. Na to Zagłoba, ale już półgłosem: — Kto ma dzioby na gębie, ten ma wróble na myśli! Kategoria:Potop